Another Dimension
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Zambanza once again teleports away from trouble, but this time ends up in the Vladat Castle. Will she allow Vladat Ben and his brothers to help her? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another fabulous story from guestsurprise, who owns Zambanza, Kusto, and Vamps. :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Sasha and Rachel and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. Also, this story is part of the "Ben 10: The Purchase" universe by guestsurprise and both "Ben 10: The Purchase" and "Ben 10: The Return" can be found on newbienovelistRD's page. :)**

* * *

**Another Dimension**

Zambanza landed roughly on the ground as she was thrown through another portal. She had just been in a rough fight with the knights and she was very weak after it. And after a second, she was losing consciousness. But before she passed out, she heard voices.

"Who is it?" A lighter voice asked. It sounded like a young man.

"It looks like a human, but I've never seen a human with grayish skin," a smooth voice said.

"Well then…it appears that we need to find out about our new guest," a slightly deeper and smooth voice added. It sounded like there were three of them. But that was when she lost consciousness.

* * *

_After an hour later…_

Zambanza slowly woke up and saw that she was in a room that was covered in black and red decorations.

"W-Where am I?" She thought out loud.

"You're in our castle," a voice responded. Zambanza slowly looked over and saw a young man looking at her; he looked very similar to the Ben on her world! Letting out a gasp of shock, she moved back and almost fell off the bed! "Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"Stay away from me!" She growled.

"C'mon, easy…," he said, now putting his clawed hands up in a 'calm down' motion.

"Where am I?! Why do you look like Ben!" She huffed.

"Look, apparently there's another me somewhere. I have heard of this 'other Ben' and I can assure you I'm not an imposter and I'm not gonna hurt you," he said, now trying to get near to her.

"I'm getting out of here," she said, now raising her wand from her pocket.

"Hey! Wait! You're injured! Come back here!" He said, now jumping at her! In her shock, she pointed her wand at him and created a strong blindfold! "Hey! Get this off!"

"No way!" She said, now raising her wand. But using his good hearing, Vladat Ben still jumped at her and pinned her down. "GET OFF! GMMMMM!" She panicked because he put his hand over her mouth and she couldn't get his hand off! She tried to twist free, but her side was still hurting and he had her tightly.

"Now calm down; you're hurt," he said calmly. "I'm not gonna let you go until you tell me who you are and let us help."

"MMMMHMMMM!" She demanded, now squirming more. But Vladat Ben only kept his grip and kept her pinned.

"Now look. I can't see with this blindfold. How about you take this off and I let me help you, hmm?" He asked.

"MMMMNO!" She growled under his hand. He felt her resistance and gently poked her side, getting a stifled giggle. Now giving a devious smile, Zambanza's eyes widened as his clawed fingers gently wiggled into her arm pits and her ribs, but being mindful of her wound. She tried to squirm free, but he had her.

"Listen kid, I'll stop if you promise to take off this blindfold and let me help you." He smirked. Zambanza once more tried to lift him up, but he leaned over her and began playfully biting her neck. She tried to move, but he buried his face in her neck and kept biting. His fangs made her almost scream in shock. He then moved his hand from over her mouth to wrap around her in a bear hug as he kept nibbling her neck. Her cute laughter rang through the room and soon he stopped and let her breathe. He wiped her hair from her face and felt her look away, still uncertain.

"C'mon…you can trust me," he said calmly in her ear. His breath tickled a bit and she finally nodded and snapped her fingers. The blindfold fell off and Ben blinked a few times to get his vision back.  
"See? That wasn't so bad," he smirked at her. "Now please…tell me who you are."

"I'm Zambanza the great. On my planet, I'm the greatest ringmaster in the world and I own my own circus." She said, but she held her side in pain.

"Well, I'm Ben. And I live here with Whampire and Vamps. They're my brothers." He said calmly. "And I think you need to stay until you recover."

"I'm fine. I need to head back home; now can you please give me my wand," she said, remembering that he took it. But Ben shook his head.

"Not until you relax. You're too weak to pass through portals like this. You're in my universe and I want you to be safe," he said.

"Why would you care about me? The Ben from our world is terrified of clowns," she said.

"Well, I am not like the Ben of your world. I am not afraid of you; are you afraid of me?" He smirked, now crawling a bit closer. Her cheeks got a bit rosy in the excitement.

"No, of course not! But I don't like hugs or personal contact!" She said strongly. At that moment, Whampire and Vamps walked in and smiled at their new guest.

"Well, you can't avoid all affection; people want to love you I'm sure," Vamps smiled, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, I have a family now and two best friends. One is Sasha and the other's name is Dana. But…," she paused.

"But what?" Ben said gently.

"Well…I still feel like I weigh them down; I mean I always scare Sasha by accident and Dana is always so happy I feel like I'm a downer on her fun," Zambanza said.

"Did you tell them this?" Whampire asked.

"NO! Of course not! I can never do that!" She said in almost a shriek.

"But Zambanza, if something is bothering you, I think they would want to know," Vamps said.

"Yeah, I know. But they've done nothing…I just…wish I was different sometimes," she said. "I'm not exactly normal."

"And neither are we," Ben chuckled, now getting closer and gently nuzzling her cheek. For the first time, Zambanza didn't freak and move back. She only looked at him curiously. "I think that they want to be your friends because they love you."

"I know they do but…," she started.

"And if you change yourself, they would not like that. Friends don't want to change you," Whampire added.

"And if you don't express yourself, they will find out eventually how you feel," Vamps said.

"Maybe one day I will get the courage, but right now…I prefer to just…think on it." Zambanza said. The three nodded in understanding, deciding not to press further. But as the moon was rising, Zambanza was slowly getting tired. The three smiled and gently helped her to lay down, knowing that someone would be coming to look for the tired magician soon.

"Do you think that someone will come to find her?" Ben asked.

"I'm sure they will," Vamps said, now pointing outside. A portal was opening and they saw a being walk through. It was none other than Hope. She had felt Zambanza's energy and had gone to find her daughter. Once she arrived, the three went out and introduced themselves. Seeing Zambanza was not in danger, Hope was relieved.

"Thank you for taking care of her; she needed this," Hope said, now taking her sleeping daughter from Ben.

"You're welcome. I am told you all are from another dimension; maybe one day our worlds will cross," Vladat Ben smiled.

"I already know Rachel and Sasha would love to meet you guys," Hope giggled.

"Who are they?" Ben asked in curiosity.

"Just some wonderful girls with special hearts for aliens and family," Hope smiled. Zambanza woke up just to be able to say goodbye and they soon returned back to their universe. Once they were gone, Ben could only smile.

"Well, we are meeting more people than we thought; I just hope we don't meet anymore To'kustars. Kusto freaked me out," Ben winked, now walking inside with his brothers. But as he did, he didn't notice the large dark purple being smirking from a distance.

"Oh it's just a matter of time, Benny…," he growled, now disappearing into the night.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! It was just a thought in my head! **

**To guestsurprise: Great story, Amiga! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
